Kyoya X Tamaki
by 0Tokya0
Summary: Kyoya is about to leave for winter break when Tamaki begs him to stay or else he'll be all alone. Kyoya then realizes something important that he shouldn't realized much sooner. Words turn to actions and the two boys have a heated hook-up right before winter break. Hope you guys like this! It's an old story from one of my deviantart accounts.


"Tamaki," Kyoya said in an annoyed tone while closing his eyes, trying to control his temper, "get off of me."  
"But I don't want you to go!" Tamaki cried dramatically.  
The two boys were the last ones in the club room because all the others had left earlier to catch flights or go home because it was winter break. In fact they might've been the only ones left in school. Kyoya was just wrapping up some stuff because his flight didn't leave until tomorrow and Tamaki had decided to stay with him because he wasn't doing anything for winter break.  
"Tamaki, for the last time, get off of me!" Kyoya finally yelled but Tamaki only held tighter onto his leg. Kyoya grunted angrily, shocked he could actually show that much emotion, and tried walking to the door but Tamaki was like an anchor, keeping him in one spot.  
"No Kyoya!" Tamaki burst out. "I'll be all alone this winter break!"  
Kyoya abruptly stopped trying to walk and gaped down at Tamaki who had his eyes squeezed shut in a stubborn way. Everything about Tamaki is stubborn, Kyoya mused to himself. And then he reached down and ruffled Tamaki's hair, surprising him. He opened his sad purple eyes and Kyoya blinked, also surprised that Tamaki looked like he was about to cry.  
Tamaki sniffled and let go of Kyoya's leg, letting him crouch down by him quietly.  
"Hey . . ." Kyoya mumbled, trying to cheer him up. "It's only two weeks."  
"Two weeks away from you," Tamaki mumbled, looking away embarrassed. Kyoya froze with his hands on his knees; about two feet away from Tamaki who just declared that he would miss him. And he was . . . embarrassed about it.  
"You like me," Kyoya stated in a matter of fact tone, pushing his glasses farther up on the bridge of his nose. Tamaki gritted his teeth and kept looking away, turning a dark shade of red. Kyoya would've blushed as well but he found himself grinning instead.  
"You like me," Kyoya said a bit louder, amused.  
"I don't . . . It's just . . . I like . . ." Tamaki kept trying to speak but it wasn't working and Kyoya laughed.  
"I like you too," Kyoya said, finally realizing it. Tamaki blushed deeper and glanced at Kyoya who was now closer to him.  
"R-Really?" Tamaki asked shyly.  
But Kyoya was too transfixed with the slight part of Tamaki's lips and how moist they were. He became distracted with how closer they were, how he was blushing, and how he looked so innocent and embarrassed. Kyoya pushed back his long blonde bangs and Tamaki cringed at his cold touch, trembling with pleasure, and closed his eyes once again.  
"Now why would I be lying?" Kyoya murmured. A warm feeling spread throughout him and he leaned forward ever so slowly so their foreheads were now touching. Deep in his stomach he felt an uneasy yet excited feeling and he felt himself turn red. Cupping a side of Tamaki's face, he bent forward and kissed the tip of his nose lightly.  
Tamaki inhaled sharply and his eyes snapped open, staring up at him. He blushed even more and Kyoya knew he had fallen in love with him just like that.  
"K-Kyoya . . . I-" Tamaki tried to say but Kyoya cut him off and kissed him right then and there. Tamaki, for reason, kept his lips shut in shock and when Kyoya pulled away he pressed on top of him aggressively. Tamaki's heart was going insane as Kyoya traced his fingers and lips along his neck and collar bone.  
"Tamaki," Kyoya breathed while putting a finger on his lips, "say 'aw'."  
Tamaki did as asked and then Kyoya pressed his lips to his once again, thrusting his tongue deep inside of his mouth. Tamaki cringed and felt his heart soar, making his mind go blurry. He only reached for Kyoya's ink black, silky hair and tangled his fingers in the straight locks of hair.  
The kisses were exchanged hungrily and fiercely, leaving their lips swollen and probably bruised, but they still continued to kiss. Tamaki felt Kyoya's tongue against his and was taken aback but Kyoya only muttered a chuckle between kisses and continued on. Tamaki felt like his heart was going to burst any moment now, and Kyoya was going to have to put it back together.  
Kyoya started to unbutton Tamaki's shirt, pausing with the kisses. And soon his bare, pale chest and stomach was exposed. Tamaki closed his eyes in bliss as Kyoya circled his slender fingers around his nipples that were growing hard.  
Kyoya leaned his head forward and pressed his tongue to one nipple, licking once, but Tamaki let out a cry of pleasure.  
"I thought you were in love with Haruhi," Kyoya murmured and then sucked on one of his nipples, kissing and biting ever so gently.  
"No . . ." Tamaki breathed while putting a hand over his face, blushing and breathing hard. "I've always been in love with you, Kyoya."  
Kyoya paused for a moment, shocked. Tamaki lifted his hand for a moment and saw that he was grinning.  
"Are you ready?" Kyoya murmured.  
"What-?" Tamaki tried to ask but Kyoya traced a hand down and slightly rubbed the hardened spot between Tamaki's legs, silencing him. Tamaki bit his lip as Kyoya continued to grope him, trying not to cry out or else he would only feel more embarrassed. He kept his legs rigid but finally he bent his knees up and moaned out, breathing hard.  
Kyoya paused and then gripped the top of Tamaki's pants, pulling down. He pulled them off finally and threw them to the side, pressing his hand to Tamaki's . . . again. Tamaki's head reeled and he gasped out.  
"K-K-Kyoya!" He managed to get out between his large gasps for air.  
"That's my name," Kyoya said while slowly taking off Tamaki's boxers, "don't wear it out."

As a light snow started to fall outside the host club, Kyoya and Tamaki continued with their sharp and beautiful moments of love, oblivious to the weather or time. They were only observant of what they were doing in the host club room.  
Kyoya loomed over Tamaki for a third time since they had started kissing and pressed inside of him. Tamaki let out a sharp moan, only to be silenced by Kyoya's lips. He felt like he was melting right into him. Their bodies shaped together whenever they were pressed against each other, like two puzzle pieces finally put together. Hot and out of energy, Kyoya collapsed on top of Tamaki, moaning as he spilt himself into Tamaki.  
They both breathed heavily, their heart beats echoing each other's loudly.  
"I love you," Kyoya murmured and Tamaki stiffened, surprised to hear him say it for the first time. But then he grinned as Kyoya closed his eyes, eye lashes caressing his own cheeks. Tamaki wrapped his arms around him as Kyoya fell asleep and he did too, being dragged into a dream of pleasure with only Kyoya to be with.  
"I love you too," Tamaki mumbled in his sleep.  
And outside the snow began to come down in heavier flakes, promising a gift for two boys who would wake up in the morning together, ready to start a relationship no matter what.


End file.
